


Sous les cerisiers

by cerisebio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Katsuki Yuuri, Artist Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Fantastic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Self-Destructive Behavior, actual angel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Victor est un artiste au succès indéniable, mais sa vie est triste et solitaireIl ignore que quelqu’un est là pour lui, tout le temps, invisible





	Sous les cerisiers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Under the cherry trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685881) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio)



> Ne me demandez pas d’où m’est venue l’idée, je me suis réveillée un matin avec toute l’histoire en tête
> 
> Fun fact : alors que je venais d’avoir l’idée et de commencer à l’écrire, j’ai appris qu’on était la journée mondiale de la santé mentale. Ca ne devait pas être un hasard complet il faut croire

Victor donna un large coup de pinceau rageur sur la toile, la barbouilla avec violence pour éliminer son travail.

 

Rien. La panne sèche.

 

Le succès était arrivé, rapide et enivrant, et il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ses fins de mois. Les médias l'adoraient, le public l'attendait, les galeries le réclamaient. Le monde entier semblait peser sur les maigres épaules du jeune homme.

 

Or si Victor n'était plus capable de surprendre et se renouveler il n'était pas un artiste. Il pouvait aussi bien être mort.

 

Il se sentait creux et fragile comme une coquille vide : si quelqu'un l'écrasait il s'effriterait par manque de substance. Plus rien ne l'atteignait et ses oeuvres en pâtissaient.

 

\- Je suis épuisé, marmonna-t-il.

 

Tout semblait un effort insurmontable, aussi se contenta-t-il d'abandonner toile, pinceaux et palette, et de retirer son t-shirt taché avant de s'effondrer dans son lit.

 

***

 

Soucieux, Yuuri fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de la toile où la peinture encore fraîche coulait comme des larmes, jusqu'au lit. Victor s'y était enroulé dans la couette et seule sa longue chevelure argentée dépassait.

 

Yuuri se pencha pour apercevoir le visage de l'artiste : d'énormes cernes ressortaient sur sa peau trop pâle et ses joues mal rasées étaient creusées. De nouveau, Yuuri fronça les sourcils, essaya de se rappeler quand Victor avait mangé pour la dernière fois. Les humains avaient besoin de nourriture, il ignorait la fréquence ou la quantité, mais il savait au moins ça. Son protégé ne prenait plus soin de ses besoins élémentaires.

 

Depuis quelques années, Yuuri l'avait choisi, attiré par son aura triste et solitaire, que Victor masquait derrière un sourire charmant. L'ange gardien n'aurait pas dû s'attacher à sa charge, mais son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'il voyait l'artiste lutter et perdre sa lumière intérieure.

 

Il devait faire quelque chose. Agité, Yuuri ébouriffa ses ailes, fit les cent pas, à la recherche d'une idée. Les anges gardiens pouvaient protéger des accidents, aider un peu la chance - pousser le bon critique devant la bonne toile par exemple -, mais ne pouvaient rien changer au talent, au travail ou encore aux sentiments des humains.

 

Soudain, Yuuri se figea. Il ignorait si cela changerait quelque chose, mais il devait essayer.

 

***

 

Une douce brise agita les cheveux de Victor, apportant avec elle une odeur printanière. Il ouvrit les yeux.

 

Au-dessus de lui, une nuée de fleurs roses cachaient une partie d'un ciel bleu pur. La température était douce, bien loin de son hiver glacial.

 

Surpris, il s'assit, regarda autour de lui.

 

\- C'est un rêve Victor.

 

Il sursauta. La voix venait de derrière, aussi il se retourna.

 

Et en eut le souffle coupé.

 

Debout face à lui se tenait un ange : ses immenses ailes d'un blanc immaculé ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature. Son visage doux était le plus pur que Victor ait jamais vu et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une flamme presque rouge.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qui es-tu ?

 

À cette question, l'ange parut embarrassé. Il réfléchit un instant avant de s'approcher et tendre la main pour aider l'artiste à se relever.

 

\- Je suis Yuuri.

 

Victor accepta la main offerte, la garda dans la sienne tandis qu'il cherchait le regard de son compagnon.

 

\- Et moi je m'appelle...

 

\- Je connais ton nom.

 

Victor grimaça et relâcha Yuuri.

 

\- Tout le monde connaît mon nom, remarqua-t-il avec amertume, mais personne ne sait qui je suis.

 

L'ange rougit, détourna la tête.

 

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je t'observe depuis longtemps.

 

Enfin, Victor réalisa qui était vraiment Yuuri.

 

\- Tu es mon ange gardien !

 

***

 

Il n'était pas interdit aux anges gardiens d'entrer en contact direct avec leur protégé. Cependant, apparaître dans les rêves des humains était la seule méthode et devait être utilisée en dernier recours. Et à petite dose.

 

Yuuri n'avait pas prévu de revenir dans le rêve suivant. Et celui d'après, et encore après. Il voulait juste parler à Victor, le pousser à réagir, à ne plus se laisser aller à sa mélancolie.

 

Seulement, Victor avait l'air si seul que Yuuri ne pouvait se résoudre à redevenir une simple présence invisible. C'était si facile de discuter tous les deux, les sourires de l'artiste devinrent plus sincères ; son rire trop rare lorsqu'il était éveillé retentissait dans ses rêves.

 

De plus, à plusieurs reprises Yuuri avait suggéré à son protégé de se faire aider lors de son réveil, mais Victor avait chaque fois détourné la conversation. Aussi s'accrochait-il à son inquiétude pour l'artiste comme prétexte pour renouveler leurs rencontres. Cependant au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas la raison de son manque de prudence.

 

Victor était quelqu'un de tactile. Souvent, il prenait la main de Yuuri, la caressait du pouce, sans cesser de le fixer de ses yeux turquoise. L'ange ne faisait aucun geste pour se dégager et une chaleur inconnue emplissait sa poitrine à chacun de ces petits gestes.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes Yuuri ?

 

La question était inattendue et le prit au dépourvu. Puis il sourit et se leva du banc sous le cerisier où ils passaient à présent tout leur temps partagé.

 

\- Je vais te montrer ! proposa Yuuri.

 

Le paysage autour d'eux se transforma dans un tourbillon de pétales. Un orchestre apparut et sous leurs pieds un parquet s'étendit. Ils se trouvaient dans un pavillon ouvert sur le parc de cerisiers qui accompagnaient Yuuri partout.

 

L'orchestre commença à jouer et Yuuri prit son compagnon dans ses bras.

 

\- Mais... commença ce dernier, éberlué, d'où ça vient tout ça ?

 

\- C'est un rêve Victor, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

 

Alors Yuuri l'entraîna dans une valse.

 

Le rire de Victor semblait emplir la poitrine de l'ange d'une douce lumière.

 

***

 

\- Tu es encore vivant ?

 

Depuis des semaines, Christophe essayait de joindre Victor, mais l'artiste s'était replié sur lui-même. Inquiet, Christophe avait fini par s'imposer dans l'atelier de son ami.

 

\- Chris ! Ça faisait longtemps !

 

\- La faute à qui ? remarqua l'homme d'affaire. Mais je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas bien.

 

Victor se contenta de marmonner son assentiment sans quitter sa toile des yeux. Un jeune homme aux traits imprécis y dansait sous des cerisiers en fleurs, son corps une arabesque gracieuse. Le style lumineux et léger était bien loin des oeuvres torturées qui avaient fait la renommée de l'artiste.

 

Surpris du changement, Christophe jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux autres toiles récentes : partout ce même danseur inconnu revenait, entouré de lumière et de couleurs douces. Mécène de Victor, il connaissait bien son travail : le changement était radical et soudain.

 

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 

La question attira enfin l'attention du peintre. Il se retourna vers son ami, des taches de peinture rose sur les joues.

 

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

 

\- Tes peintures. Elles sont différentes.

 

\- Différentes comment ?

 

Bras croisés, Christophe réfléchit un instant à sa question.

 

\- C'est comme si tu étais amoureux.

 

***

 

Yuuri savait qu'il aurait dû mettre fin à leurs rencontres depuis longtemps. Victor allait mieux, il n'avait plus besoin de parler avec lui.

 

Mais l'ange ne parvenait pas à couper ce lien. L'idée même lui était insupportable, lui tordait l'estomac.

 

\- Yuuuuri !

 

Il se retourna. Victor lui faisait signe de la main, un lumineux sourire en coeur sur le visage, des fleurs de cerisier dans ses longs cheveux. La poitrine de Yuuri se comprima à l'idée de le perdre.

 

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, Victor l'avait déjà enveloppé dans ses bras. Il le fit tournoyer en riant, ses longs cheveux volèrent autour d'eux.

 

\- Yuuri !

 

Étourdi, l'ange s'accrocha par réflexe aux épaules de son compagnon. La tête lui tournait encore lorsque Victor le reposa, c'est pourquoi Yuuri garda les bras autour du cou de son protégé.

 

C'était ce qu'il se disait pour se justifier.

 

\- L'inspiration est revenue, j'ai recommencé à peindre ! Les critiques n'apprécient pas mes toiles mais je m'en fiche, elles représentent le temps passé tous les deux. C'est pour ça que je les aime.

 

À ces mots, Yuuri se sentit rougir, un phénomène qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé en plusieurs siècles. Il n'était encore qu'un jeune ange gardien, mais avait déjà veillé sur plusieurs dizaines de personnes. S'il s'était parfois attaché, aucun ne l'avait bouleversé ainsi.

 

Cela devait être ce que les humains appelaient de l'amour.

 

La réalisation lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.

 

Deux yeux turquoise étudiaient ses traits avec curiosité.

 

\- Je n'arrive pas à peindre ton visage lorsque je suis réveillé, lui dit Victor. Tes traits sont insaisissables. Pourtant je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où, n'importe quand.

 

Muet, Yuuri chercha une réponse, mais sa gorge serrée ne laissait pas passer les sons.

 

\- Je sais ! s'exclama soudain Victor. Je n'ai qu'à te peindre ici.

 

***

 

Irrité, Victor tenta une nouvelle fois de détailler les traits de l'ange de ses rêves, échoua encore. Pourtant Yuuri était tellement important pour lui, plus important que n'importe qui avant lui.

 

Avec lui, Victor pouvait simplement être lui-même. Pas l'orphelin dans l'ombre du talent de ses parents ; pas l'apprenti indiscipliné ; pas le jeune prodige dont le public attendait les toiles.

 

Juste Victor.

 

Il dormait autant que possible, faisait des siestes en plus de ses nuits, dans l'unique but de passer plus de temps avec Yuuri. Ses commandes prenaient du retard, sa vie sociale était devenue inexistante, mais il n'en avait cure. Seul son refuge sous les cerisiers lui semblait réel et le rendait heureux.

 

Avec un soupir, il reprit son couteau pour ajouter plus de volume aux ailes sur sa toile. Pour un oeil extérieur elle ne représentait qu'un ange quelconque ; pour Victor c'était devenu son monde.

 

Dans son rêve, il avait peint le visage de Yuuri avec précision. Cette oeuvre était magnifique, sa plus réussie. Si seulement il pouvait la ramener avec lui.

 

Si seulement il pouvait vivre avec Yuuri.

 

\- Mais oui !

 

Une idée venait de le frapper.

 

***

 

Invisible aux yeux de son protégé, Yuuri ne perdait pas une seconde des ruminations de Victor. Debout près de la peinture en cours d'élaboration, il observait la moindre expression sur le visage de l'artiste.

 

Si au début leurs rencontres avaient aidé celui-ci à se reprendre en main, à présent elles avaient l'effet inverse. La joie simple qu'exprimait Victor dans ses rêves ne se reflétait plus dans le monde réel et il dormait beaucoup. Trop.

 

Yuuri ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, il ignorait le nombre d'heures de sommeil moyen d'un être humain en bonne santé. Mais peu à peu il s'était aperçu que les autres activités indispensables à cette dernière étaient réduites à leur plus simple expression.

 

De nouveau, Victor avait perdu du poids et son teint diaphane le rendait presque transparent. Yuuri tendit la main vers le visage concentré de Victor. Il effleura le pli creusé entre les sourcils de l'artiste sans pouvoir le toucher.

 

Pour la première fois il regrettait son état d'être intangible. Il aurait voulu serrer Victor contre lui, caresser sa joue, repousser la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. L'obliger à manger, à sortir, à vivre.

 

\- Mais oui !

 

L'exclamation soudaine de l'artiste prit Yuuri par surprise et il recula sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le regard de l'artiste était animé d'une lueur d'espoir qui frisait la folie.

 

Un frisson d'inquiétude passa entre les ailes de Yuuri.

 

Inconscient de sa présence, Victor se précipita dans sa salle de bain, farfouilla dans le bac où il jetait en vrac ses médicaments. Après quelques minutes à en balancer autour de lui, il poussa un cri de triomphe.

 

Dans sa main se trouvait une boite de somnifères. La date de péremption était dépassée de plus de deux ans.

 

Yuuri se précipita vers l'artiste sans réfléchir. Lui qui voulait tant toucher Victor plus tôt le regrettait à présent : ses pouvoirs lui permettaient d'agir sur son environnement uniquement en cas de danger.

 

L'ange bouscula le bras de Victor. Les médicaments tombèrent. Victor les fixa sans comprendre, puis les ramassa.

 

\- Victor ! Non !

 

Il ne pouvait ni entendre ni voir Yuuri, mais cela n'empêcha pas celui-ci de se mettre au milieu du chemin.

 

Le peintre passa à travers son ange gardien, avala deux comprimés et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

 

***

 

Victor ouvrit les yeux sur les cerisiers : une pluie rose brouillait le paysage autour de lui alors que les fleurs libéraient leurs derniers pétales.

 

Il se leva, fouilla les environs du regard.

 

\- Yuuri ?

 

Mais l'ange ne lui répondit pas.

 

\- Yuuri ! Où es-tu ?

 

La pluie s'arrêta, les cerisiers étaient à présent nus et le ciel s'était assombri.

 

\- Victor...

 

L'artiste se retourna, ravi, mais son sourire se figea face à la mine sérieuse de son compagnon. Spontanément Victor saisit ses mains.

 

\- Victor, reprit Yuuri les sourcils froncés, qu'as-tu fait ?

 

Il dévisagea Yuuri sans comprendre, pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

 

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris ces médicaments ? expliqua l'ange.

 

\- Ah ça ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir plus sans aide extérieure et je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi.

 

Les yeux bruns étaient agrandis d'effroi et Yuuri eut un mouvement de recul. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit Victor qui laissa glisser son compagnon hors de sa portée.

 

\- C'est de ma faute, balbutia Yuuri, je n'aurais jamais dû...

 

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre, le regard déterminé.

 

\- Victor, ta vie n'est pas ici, tu ne peux pas la passer à dormir. Tu dois prendre soin de toi, te lier à de vraies personnes...

 

\- Mais tu es réel !

 

Le cri de l'artiste se répercuta autour d'eux. Pendant quelques instants ils s'observèrent en silence.

 

\- En quelque sorte, murmura Yuuri, mais pas dans ton monde.

 

Il avait l'air si triste que Victor le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui. Le nez enfoui dans les cheveux noirs, il respira l'odeur à présent familière de son ange, puis se recula pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

 

\- Ce qu'on a tous les deux est bien plus réel que tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. Avant toi, je ne m'étais jamais senti vivant.

 

Des larmes s'échappèrent alors des yeux bruns et Victor paniqua. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de comprendre, de consoler, n'importe quoi pour endiguer le flot qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

 

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir : hissé sur la pointe des pieds, Yuuri approcha son visage du sien. L'ange posa sa bouche sur celle de Victor.

 

Le baiser était à la fois doux et amer, une promesse non formulée mais déjà brisée. Le goût des larmes de Yuuri se mêlait à celui de ses lèvres, le tout s'effaçait, tendre mais inaccessible.

 

\- Adieu Victor, chuchota l'ange.

 

***

 

Victor se réveilla les joues trempées de larmes.

 

Jamais il ne s'était senti si désespéré et il en ignorait la raison. Groggy, il se tourna sur le côté et son regard brouillé tomba sur la boite de somnifères par terre.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

 

Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais tout était confus dans son esprit. Hier - ou était-ce aujourd'hui ? - il avait travaillé sur une toile et, frustré, avait voulu s'échapper dans le sommeil.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Une ombre insaisissable flottait à la lisière de sa conscience, mais malgré ses efforts Victor ne parvenait à l'identifier. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'essentiel, plus important que tout le reste.

 

Un sanglot le saisit, inattendu. L'artiste se recroquevilla sous sa couette, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et laissa la tristesse l'envahir. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité il parvint à peine à reprendre son souffle entre deux hoquets.

 

Des coups retentirent soudain à la porte d'entrée.

 

\- Victor ! Victor, ouvre-moi !

 

À travers le brouillard qui emprisonnait le peintre, il reconnut la voix de Christophe. Ses membres pesaient trois tonnes, son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Il remonta la couette sur son visage.

 

Son téléphone sonna, les coups se firent plus pressants, la voix plus urgente.

 

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas dans la minute je défonce cette putain de porte !

 

Victor grogna, laissa ses jambes glisser au bord du lit pour se redresser. La tête lui tournait et ce fichu téléphone n'en finissait pas de sonner, affichant « Chris » et « 1:47 am » sur l'écran. À défaut de se lever, il pouvait au moins répondre : cela aurait le mérite d'arrêter ce vacarme infernal.

 

\- Bordel c'est pas trop tôt ! beugla Christophe - raté pour le silence, grimaça l'artiste. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les secours.

 

\- Hein ?

 

\- Laisse-moi rentrer.

 

\- Hmph.

 

\- Vic, gronda son ami, si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses imm...

 

\- Ouais, ça va, ça va.

 

Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangère. Il poussa sur sa main libre pour se lever, manqua de se laisser retomber, pris de vertige. Les murs lui servirent de soutien jusqu'à l'entrée.

 

À peine la porte déverrouillée, Christophe entra telle une tornade et rattrapa un Victor déboussolé.

 

\- O.K., je te tiens. Désolé de t'avoir obligé à te lever mais je n'ai pas tes clés.

 

Victor ne répondit pas, se laissa entraîner de nouveau vers la chambre où son ami le fit asseoir sur son lit.

 

C'était bien la peine, pensa le peintre.

 

Un verre d'eau apparut devant lui. Il réalisa alors à quel point sa gorge était sèche et en but le contenu d'une seule traite. Quelques instants après, il engloutit une seconde tournée.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il enfin à Christophe.

 

Ce dernier le dévisagea avec une expression préoccupée, jeta un oeil aux médicaments, revint vers le visage de Victor.

 

\- Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir appelé ?

 

\- Quand ça ?

 

\- Il y a environ une demi-heure. J'ai râlé sur l'horaire et tu ne m'as pas répondu. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une erreur, j'ai eu un terrible pressentiment.

 

De nouveau, il fixa les traits de l'artiste, puis se pencha pour ramasser les somnifères.

 

\- Apparemment j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. Pourquoi tu as ce genre de truc dans ta pharmacie ?

 

C'était une bonne question, qui donna du fil à retordre à Victor alors que son cerveau ressemblait à du coton.

 

\- Le médecin me l'a prescrit il y a quelques années, je l'avais balancé dans un coin sans l'utiliser. Et j'ai changé de docteur.

 

Les yeux verts le détaillèrent et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, l'artiste se sentit inconfortable. Mis à nu.

 

\- Je sais que tu évites le sujet, commença Christophe avec prudence, mais as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un pour le décès de tes parents ?

 

\- C'était il y a plus de cinq ans.

 

\- Et ? Je te dis ça en tant qu'ami, parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais tu n'as jamais fait ton deuil. Tu t'es réfugié dans l'art, le succès est arrivé et tu t'en es contenté. C'est à peine si tu laisses des êtres vivants s'approcher !

 

Le peintre voulut protester mais son compagnon leva une main d'un geste sévère. Implacable, il poursuivit.

 

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur et maintenant tu prends des somnifères périmés n'importe comment au risque d'y rester ? Arrête un peu tes conneries, tu as besoin d'aide !

 

Le discours soudain ébranla Victor. Mis bout à bout ses comportements autodestructeurs suggéraient en effet une dépression qui ne datait pas d'hier. Certains médecins - dont celui qui lui avait prescrit ces médicaments - avaient effleuré le terme, l'avaient enjoint à consulter un psychiatre, mais il avait refusé d'écouter.

 

Une petite voix dans son esprit souffla « prends soin de toi ». Était-ce un souvenir ou son imagination ? Il était incapable de remettre un nom ou un visage derrière ces mots.

 

Ses épaules retombèrent et il avoua sa défaite dans un murmure :

 

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller consulter.

 

***

 

\- Je veux renoncer à mon immortalité et mes pouvoirs, je veux devenir humain.

 

Phichit observa leur supérieur, Célestino, se décrocher la mâchoire devant la requête insensée de Yuuri. Il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur et son expression déterminée ne laissait pas place au doute ni à la discussion.

 

Ces derniers temps Yuuri avait perdu son feu sacré. D'ordinaire très impliqué dans son travail, il ne quittait pas ses protégés d'une semelle, restait avec eux jusqu'au terme de leur vie, ne tardait pas à s'attacher à une nouvelle personne ensuite. Aussi Phichit avait été surpris de le voir revenir dans les bureaux divins, les yeux rougis de larmes, alors que son humain était toujours vivant.

 

\- Je ne peux plus rester avec lui, avait-il expliqué, ça me fait trop mal. J'ai fait venir son ami et de voir qu'il pouvait le toucher... Je voulais juste prendre sa place.

 

Les anges n'étaient pas censés souffrir, leur corps ne pouvait être blessé. Il semblait qu'il en allait autrement de leur cœur. La jalousie était pourtant un sentiment inconnu d'êtres à l'amour inconditionnel, qui n'attendaient rien en retour.

Yuuri avait été contaminé par d'autres formes d'amour, plus humaines, moins divines.

 

Phichit avait alors vu son ami dépérir sous ses yeux.

 

Il n'avait plus quitté ses quartiers, sauf pour vérifier que Victor allait bien. Ces escapades ne faisaient que raviver sa douleur et le cercle vicieux continuait.

 

Peu à peu Yuuri s'était renfermé plus encore et avait passé le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les archives. Phichit avait tenté de lui changer les idées, de découvrir ce qu'il cherchait, sans succès.

 

À présent, il comprenait ce que Yuuri avait trouvé dans sa quête étrange.

 

\- Il y a des précédents, poursuivit ce dernier comme Célestino restait muet, d'autres anges sont devenus humains avant moi.

 

Il posa une liasse de parchemins sur le bureau de son supérieur, pointa son index sur une des nombreuses lignes qui noircissaient le premier.

 

\- Là, il y a trois mille ans. Un collègue s'est incarné en femme européenne. Et ici, - il passa à un autre écrit - un garçon en Amérique du Sud. Et aussi...

 

\- Yuuri, je sais tout ça, l'interrompit Célestino.

 

Pris de court, l'interpellé resta suspendu dans son geste, une main remplie de parchemin, et fixa son supérieur en clignant des yeux.

 

\- Oh.

 

\- C'est possible, même si c'est rare. Mais pourquoi ?

 

Gêné, Yuuri détourna les yeux.

 

\- Eh bien, il y a cet homme...

 

\- Ah ! s'exclama Phichit avec un sourire goguenard. C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu es tombé amoureux d'un humain.

 

Le visage de Yuuri tourna au rouge tomate jusqu'à ses oreilles. De nouveau, Célestino était bouche bée. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler de cas similaires, mais en général les anges ne ressentaient pas les émotions humaines.

 

\- Yuuri, dit-il après quelques instants, je dois te prévenir : il y a des conditions. Tu auras tout oublié de ta vie céleste. Y compris les humains sur lesquels tu as veillé. Je peux m'assurer que tu t'incarnes dans de bonnes conditions, avec une famille aimante et une activité qui te plaît, mais c'est tout. Tu ne te souviendras pas de cet homme.

 

Un silence d'outre-tombe tomba sur le trio tandis qu'ils évaluaient les conséquences d'une telle décision.

 

\- Très bien, lâcha Yuuri.

 

Phichit bondit, les ailes ébouriffées par l'émotion.

 

\- Tu as perdu la tête Yuuri ! À quoi bon renoncer à tout pour lui si tu l'as oublié ?!

 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue son ami se tourna vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de crainte ou d'hésitation dans son regard, il semblait enfin en paix.

 

\- Si nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, je le retrouverais. Et je ne me sens plus à ma place ici, je ne pourrais plus protéger d'autre humain, je prends avant tout cette décision pour moi.

 

Un nouveau silence. Pour la première fois Phichit compris la douleur des humains qui perdaient un être cher.

 

Célestino mit fin au moment de malaise dans un raclement de gorge.

 

\- Très bien Yuuri. Si tu veux bien ranger ces parchemins, nous allons préparer ton incarnation terrestre.

 

\- Ah ! Oui bien sûr.

 

Avec une excitation maladroite, Yuuri rassembla les dossiers dans ses bras, puis quitta les lieux.

 

Dans son sillage, il laissait deux anges un peu perdus. Phichit fut le premier à reprendre contenance : il marcha vers Célestino, plaqua ses deux mains sur son bureau et se pencha vers lui, déterminé.

 

\- Trouve un remplaçant pour ma protégée actuelle, je veux veiller sur Yuuri.

 

***

 

Il avait fallu plusieurs années de thérapie à Victor pour surmonter sa dépression. L'étape la plus difficile avait été d'admettre le terme et son besoin d'aide. Quelque part dans son inconscient, il avait commencé à le reconnaître, mais l'intervention de Christophe l'avait poussé à agir.

 

Bien sûr, certains jours étaient toujours moins bons que d'autres, mais Victor ne tombait plus dans des spirales d'autodestruction. Dans les mauvais moments, il exorcisait ses démons sur la toile où un homme sans visage apparaissait encore et toujours.

 

Cette ombre mystérieuse le hantait. Le ton mélancolique qu'elle apportait à son travail était l'objet de nombreuses spéculations du public, mais avait contribué au renouveau de son succès.

 

L'un dans l'autre, il était à peu près heureux malgré un manque dans son cœur, qu'il ignorait comment combler.

 

Devant le miroir, il arrangea un peu ses cheveux à présent courts, ajusta son smoking, puis se pencha vers son chien.

 

\- Garde la maison, Chris m'a convaincu de sortir pour une fois.

 

L'adoption de Makkachin avait aussi contribué à l'amélioration de sa santé mentale : il adorait l'animal qui le lui rendait bien.

 

***

 

Victor n'avait pas assisté à un ballet depuis une éternité. Toute forme de danse le rendait étrangement nostalgique et, sans l'intervention de son ami, il ne se trouverait pas dans une loge de l'opéra ce soir là.

 

\- Celui qui tient le rôle de Roméo s'est fait un nom dans le milieu, expliqua Christophe comme ils s'asseyaient. J'ai vu quelques vidéos et il faut dire qu'il dégage une grâce captivante.

 

À cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence retomba sur l'orchestre qui avait terminé d'accorder les instruments. Le public applaudit, puis retint son souffle et les premières notes de Prokofiev retentirent. L'acoustique enveloppait Victor dans la musique, lui provoquait la chair de poule.

 

Les premiers danseurs prirent la scène pour introduire l'histoire au son des instruments.

 

C'est alors que Victor le vit.

 

Fasciné, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du danseur étoile, chacun de ses gestes lui procurait une émotion sur laquelle il était incapable de mettre un nom. Victor n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et en même temps ces mouvements lui semblaient familiers.

 

La pièce passa comme un rêve, l'entracte dans un brouillard distrait. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Victor lors du final tragique, comme s'il avait perdu lui-même son grand amour.

 

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sensible à cette histoire, remarqua Christophe lors du salut des artistes. Tu sais...

 

Mais Victor ne l'écoutait pas, n'applaudissait pas comme le reste du public. Toute son attention était dirigée vers une unique silhouette, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux joues rougies de fatigue physique.

 

Comme un ressort, il quitta son siège, sourd aux appels éberlués de son ami.

 

***

 

Trouver un fleuriste ouvert en pleine nuit était un exploit, mais un petit vendeur de rue avait flairé le filon et calquait ses horaires sur les représentations. Victor vida presque tout son stand pour repartir avec un énorme bouquet.

 

Tandis que le bâtiment se vidait, il le contourna pour trouver la sortie des artistes. Un message d'un Christophe confus lui parvint tandis qu'il patientait, il se contenta d'une réponse succincte.

 

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un flot de danseurs. Victor se redressa, le chercha des yeux sans succès. La danseuse étoile, une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante, lui lança un regard curieux, avant de poursuivre sa route.

 

Petit à petit toute la troupe passa devant Victor, mais pas de trace de celui qu'il attendait.

 

Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, le danseur étoile apparut.

 

Pour la première fois ce soir, Victor le voyait de près. À présent il portait des lunettes à la monture bleue et ses cheveux retombaient sur son front : le tout lui donnait un air doux, plus accessible que sur scène.

 

Il se figea et leur regard se croisèrent. Celui du danseur s'écarquilla. Victor crut y voir briller des larmes.

 

Cette fois l'artiste en était certain. Il le connaissait, son nom se trouvait sur le bout de sa langue.

 

Dans le noir, il crut apercevoir deux immenses ailes blanches derrière le danseur. Une bourrasque emporta les pétales du cerisier voisin qui les enveloppèrent.

 

\- Yuuri...


End file.
